Lifeless Dream
by Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan
Summary: DISCONTINUE. Ayashi Yue is boring of her old life then the Saiyuki boys appear in her life and things are getting too crazy for her. Would it make changes for Yue? Chapter 4 updated.
1. Introducting Yue

**Lifeless Dream **

**By: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki but I only own the manga scan volume 1-8, Saiyuki Reload vol. 2 and vol. 3, wallpapers, cool pictures of singles, groupies and duo characters: elaminated cards, playing cards, few trading cards, and posters. But I only own some other characters with pretty weird names…**

**Don't blame me that I write another story not finishing my other story. This is another from what I thought before uploading this story. I got this idea from them and from my thoughts. But don't get me wrong guys… I didn't steal this fan fiction from them! This story was somehow related to me and things that I've been through… _**

**Warnings: Few forbidden or foul words**

**Summary:**

This is the story about a young girl name Ayashi Yue who is one of the youngest daughters of the Ayashi Family. This girl doesn't like her life and she wants to change the boring old things, then the Saiyuki boys came in her life.

**============================================================================**

**Chapter 1: Introducing Ayashi Yue**

**============================================================================**

**=Introduction=**

I am **Ayashi Yue**. I am only 17 turning 18 in May 25th. I am one of the oldest daughters among my family, and a strange heir in the Ayashi family. They said that I am strange to all my females' relatives, because I don't usually wear these skirts and stupid gowns like them, but I'd rather to wear them with my black shorts to make it a perfect match of my school uniform. My surname _'Ayashi,'_ was like a word came from 'Mysterious,' or 'Doubtful,' or 'Suspicious.' My name _'Yue'_ was a name from the full moon… I really don't understand why I was called _'Yue'_ in the family. But all I could remember that my mom told me that I look beautiful under at the full moon. My female cousins persuade me to do all the girlies' things like they do, but I ignore them and read my favorite books instead doing such lousy things they do. I am one of the richest members of my family, but I don't look so proud being an Ayashi family.

I have short silky silver hair which it only reaches at my shoulder, and a pair of golden eyes which my family believes that a child born with golden eyes could bring disasters or fortune in the family. But I don't believe such rumors. My attitude? Unlike my cousins who are cheerful, crazy, sneaky, and like romantic stuffs, I am different. I am less emotion, cold, a loner, less smiling, and unexcited like they all do. My family thinks that I must be a Demon or something, even they tease me a lot I ignore them. I usually like to hang out or play with small kids or with my little cousins and treat them like they're my brother and sister. But don't worry they aren't afraid of me because I'm cold.

My parents usually didn't notice me but they're busily for their works. And to tell you the truth I tried to ask them if we could hang out together and do some fun stuff like all families do. But all they could say, "Sorry dear, we're busy right now." Or "Maybe next time." Or "That's good but why don't you go and have yourself fun instead, okay?" It was hard for me to let a young child like me to have a lousy parents like them. I thought that maybe I should act more mature and do like they do, and if I do that they might play with me. But I was wrong… all they say that they're happy that I was growing fast and becoming more mature. And it never happen even I tried my best so I could have fun with them.

My female cousins like romantic stuffs and handsome or cute boys. They even persuade me to look and introduced to them at some cutie guys and look for a perfect boyfriend. And my male cousins persuade me to look for a perfect and pretty girl to become their girlfriends. _Ch' _what the heck are they thinking about? A toy or something? I am not some sort of maid or something else to follow those idiotic things, why don't they should do it by their selves than ordering me around.

I was living alone in an apartment, which my parents left it to me since when I was only 6 years old after I started going to school, and they left me to stay at Hiroshima where my uncle, Uncle Jirou lives there. I have a pet of mine who gives me company. This little creature was different from any animals that I know. This small animal is called an ermine. Usually this ermine was white with black on its ears, paws and its tail. I name this little ermine **_'Shiroi_**_.' Shiroi_ is the word from **'white,'** since this little creature has the color of the cold snow and the day that I found her. I found Shiroi when I was only 6, after my parents left me. I was on my bed trying to comfort myself from the cold because of the cold weather snow. Then I heard a small sound coming from my window. I took a small glance at it and saw a small ermine was getting cold and hungry. I felt so sorry for the little creature, so I let her come in and stay at my place. After I gave complete hospitality to her, Shiroi become really attachés to me and decided to stay with me. Sometimes when I was about to go home, Shiroi comes out from the tree at school and goes near to me, or Shiroi comes out when I reach at home. But somehow Shiroi and I really understand at each other what we were talking about. It so strange of me that I could understand of what the animals are saying. Maybe I'm might be an animal master after all.

It was always been the same way after I do all the same things in each day, like wake-up, take a bath, eat breakfast, feed Shiroi, go to school, go to my part-time job, go home, eat dinner, feed Shiroi, and go to sleep. Oh that's right now that I mention it, I always take on part-time job after school, so I could earn some money for the payment at the bills, for the school, and to buy for Shiroi's food even to buy comic books to add my collection. It was only near at my apartment so I wouldn't have any problem to walk from far away places. Well sometimes my parents and my relatives always mail with a 50,000 of yen inside of my mail letter. And sometimes when it's my birthday they always delivered me with a very large or small package, and they also delivered me a hundred thousand yen. It was so irritating that I have such a lousy family in my whole life. Maybe it's better if I'm not one of the families, and do on my own ways I always like becoming a different person.

My favorites? I like sitting at the rooftop alone with Shiroi very much when it comes only when I was boring from something that doesn't interests to me. I usually like to stay in the dark and cold alone in my room. Sometimes Shiroi always give me a company and always cheered me up, even it's also strange for an ermine like her to cheer me up if she's not a human. I always looked up and watched the clear blue sky, which makes me wonder if I could fly. I like the rain even it makes me desperate and annoying when a sudden rain came unexpectedly. I usually collect comic books and novels the way I really like it as I used my own money. I like to draw too, yet I am very good and gifted artistic for me. But sometimes I always dream becoming a famous comic artist someday. Yet I did become a famous comic artist since I start making it when I was at age 12. And a comic artist was my other job, too.

I do have 2 friends **Akiyoshi Mira** and **Mimura Yuuhi** are friends of mine since when I was only 6 years old. Akiyoshi Mira treats me like I'm her sister. Mimura Yuuhi treats me like a brother to me. We both live at the apartment yet we live in different streets, but we could get in touch through the internet or in the phone, we even we hang out for something, but I always don't attend with them. Yuuhi-kun usually likes to go out at the mall to find out some computers and some cool and popular games. And he was always there when some bullies are teasing me. He always takes on Kendo class since he wanted to protect himself, his families, and his friends from danger, and wanted to become the best swordsman like his father. Mira-chan always goes to the cooking club so she could be a perfect bride and martial arts club so she could defense herself from dangers even when she's going or walking alone.

I have another friend who is different from Mira-chan and Yuuhi-kun, but my only best friend to keep and tell it all about my secrets and my deepest thoughts about my life, school, teachers, classmates, relatives, days and my problems is my personal diary. I know it's strange that my personal diary is my only best friend but there is no one I could tell about my secrets. So I made my personal diary my only friend. 

In school? I study at Domino School that was only few blocks away from my home. I am at 3-A, Yuuhi-kun was at 5-C, and Mira-chan was at the same class at mine. There was a pretty, rich and snobby girl at my class name **Subata Hisoako**. She is the most snobby girl I've ever known I school. She usually likes to tease me about my looks, my clothes attire, and my act. Plus she was envy of me too because I'm the richest girl of the Ayashi family, and I could do and own anything I like. Every time when she sees me around she'll tease me so much and tries to insult me, luckily the teacher spots her and told her not to tease the Ayashi daughter like me. I don't know what's so special being an heir of the Ayashi. All I could remember we own the biggest corporation, beach resorts, and some other things that I've forgotten it.

There was a handsome and popular guy in school name **Sutarou Saitoh**, from 5-C the same class from Yuuhi-kun's. Sutarou senpai is the son from Sutarou Mishida who owns the largest company the Sutarou Corporation; he's very fond of red roses which he believes of _love_. Every girl in the school, especially Subata Hisoako really wants to become Sutarou senpai's girlfriend, but he has no interests in them—but **me**. He always trying to courts me and asks me for a date because of my beautiful hair and eyes, and being a bright and rich daughter of the Ayashi Family. But I reject him, yet he still continued courts me to win my heart. Every time he tries to court me and gives me gifts, I pretend that he's not there and give them to my classmates or to other girls from different classes. And oh, I almost forgot something. Every time when Sutarou senpai courts me, Yuuhi-kun usually shows up from nowhere carrying with his bamboo sword or showing up his fists at him and tries to shoo Sutarou-senpai away and told him don't bother me again. I have no idea why Yuuhi-kun always protecting me from Sutarou senpai. Maybe he's trying to be cool, like all the other guys do to notice other girls. ***Chuckle*** Oh well boys will be boys…

I am a very bright and dependent student in my school. Usually I always get the highest grades in all of my subjects. My teachers and the principal were always glad that they have a very bright student like me who studies very hard, and a bright daughter of the Ayashi family. This made Subata Hisoako so upset of me that I always get higher grades than her. I'll tell you another one thing of Subata Hisoako; Subata Hisoako always wanted to compete against me of being the top or number 1 student. But I always win and get the highest scores fair and square. Plus, I am the 1st honorable student in Domino. It doesn't matter either I win or not, I am always dependable, and bright student, and always follows the rules.

**=End of Introduction=**

It was a bright sunny morning, the sun's rays made Yue woken up. She rubs her eyes, and then she looks at her window as she looks at her own refection. Yet she was still emotionless and cold as always.

_"Today might be boring as usual…"_ she told herself.

"Kikiyuuu!" Shiroi yelp and goes on Yue's shoulder.

"Morning, Shiroi." She greets and pets softly at her little white and black ermine.

She step out of her bed, and went to the shower. Then she went to the kitchen to cook, and then she feeds Shiroi first before eating her breakfast. She was eating it all alone like always after 8 years her parents left her behind to live and work at Hiroshima. But she don't mind being alone, because she always like it. Then she remembers she had a dream last night. She dreamt that someday someone will come in her life to make her ease her loneliness. She dresses up in her red shirt and black pair of pants. She looks at her reflection again,

_"Maybe my parents won't come back for this year…"_ she mutters.

"Kikyuu?" Shiroi kyu softly curiously at Yue's mind.

Yue noticed that Shiroi wanted to know what was in her mind. But all she could do is to looked at her and told her, "Don't worry, Shiroi. I'm fine there's nothing wrong with me…" she said.

Then Shiroi kyu in energetic, and Yue sighs softly when she hears Shiroi's kikyuu.

Before Yue locked the door, she always sees if Shiroi was not there every time when she was leaving in the house. Probably Shiroi might be out of something before she returns home. Yue locked her house's door very carefully, before she leaves. It was so bright in this early morning, but Yue won't mind being under the sun for long. She look carefully look at the view at the streets. It was so fresh when you smell of the early morning smell. The store was still close but it'll be open very soon. She walked in the streets at the side walk, and then she reached at 2nd block. She waited there for a few minutes.

"Yue-chan!!" Yue heard two familiar voices coming from somewhere.

Yue looked and saw a tall guy with red hair and eyes wearing a black t-shirt, blue pants, and a pair of rubber shoes. And a next to the guy was a girl with long purple hair which was tied very neatly and has pair emerald eyes, she was shorter to the guy yet she's the same height as Yue, and she was wearing a yellow shirt, blue skirt, and a pair of black shoes.

"Ohayo gozaimasu Yue-chan! O genki desu ka? (Good morning, Yue-chan! Did you sleep well?)" The guy with red hair asked Yue.

"As usual yes, Yuuhi-kun." She answers at the guy name Mimura Yuuhi's question.

"Honto ni daijoubu desu ka, Yue-chan? (Are you sure you're okay?)" The girl with purple hair asked Yue very worriedly.

"Aa. You're always worried of me so much, Mira-chan." She told at the purple haired girl name Akiyoshi Mira, 

They all walked in the streets, like usual. Yuuhi could feel that Yue was so uneasy and uncomfortable remembering of the same thing on each day at school. He took a deep breathe, and said, "You know, Yue-chan. You shouldn't worry about your classmates and Subata Hisoako. You should at least prepare yourself and ignore them." He told her.

Yue looked at Yuuhi and stared at him without any reaction or answering him. Yuuhi just blushed a little at himself that he had just said that nonsense words to her. Mira just smiled at Yuuhi and Yue. She always knows Yuuhi was trying to forget Yue about her own situation and her enemies. It was always like that every time when it comes to school and problems.

"We're here!" Mira exclaimed.

They've reached at the mall at last. Yue and her friends came there shopping for the materials for the school, while Yue went on shopping to buy something for her comics secretly. None of her friends have known why Yue always went out to buy her comic materials, which Yue have always do that. While Yuuhi and Mira are still looking for their needs, Yue was about to do it secretly again. She went out of them and went straight to her destination that she always went. She always looked at the left and right side to see if no ones was watching her. As there's no one was watching her, she went straight ahead. Without looking she got bump by someone that she didn't see.

Yue has just fallen down on the floor. She felt a small pain in her butt. But she didn't complain at someone whom she had got bump. She can't believe the one who bump her was so strong that she ever met. She just stood up without looking at the person, and then she bows at him apologetic.

"I'm sorry that I bump into you. I was on the hurry." She apologized to him.

Yue was waiting for him to scold at her being so blind that she bumps to him. But it didn't the man just said a small _ch'_ and no complaints were coming out from his mouth.

"It wasn't your fault or mine being bump." He told her.

Yue looked up and looked at the man. She saw a handsome man with a pretty golden blonde hair and a pair of deep purple eyes that she never seen those eyes color in her life. The man was wearing a long white sleeve which reaches at his wrists, and long black pants with black shoes which match very good with his looks. Yue had never seen such a man like him was so pretty with a golden blonde haired man in her entire life. And the man could tell that Yue was staring at him at that moment. Yet the man was also staring at Yue. He had never seen such a young girl would be pretty emotionless, with a pretty sliver hair. But to him he was staring at Yue's pair of golden eyes like she reminds him of someone.

After for a few minute, the man stopped staring at Yue's looks. He turns his back and started to walked away. Before he could leave the store,

"Wait mister!" Yue stops him without any thoughts. And the man stops.

"What is it, lady? I'm in a hurry." He told her a little cold,

"I'm sorry about the bumping at you…" she told him again

The man just sighs softly and told her, "Like I said it wasn't your fault or mine." Then he walked away leaving Yue alone.

Yue just looked at the man without any expressions on her face. She just watched him go until he goes away. She doesn't know why she had strange feelings toward that man whom she jus met today. Well of course to her; he was a stranger like anyone she met that she doesn't know. Then Yue had forgotten to buy her comic materials quickly before her friends will find her.

At outside of the store where Yue was there, the blonde haired man walked out of the store. He stared at the store, and then he thought at the silver haired girl that he bumps and met her today. Then he even caught the image of her in his mind. He shook his head trying to remove that image out of his mind. Then he meets the 3 men.

"Oi what took you so long in that store?" the young lad with golden brown haired asks the blonde haired man.

"Urasai kono baka saru(shut up you stupid monkey)! I was just looking around, yet nothing was so special." The blonde haired man answers.

"Then shall we go?" said the man with brownish haired with a warm smile

"Yeah." The man with long flaming red haired answers coolly,

The blonde haired man just nods without any words were coming out from his mouth. The blonde haired man stared at the store again then left with his companions.

**T.B.C**

**============================================================================**

**So what do you think of it? Please review this chapter and no flames please!**


	2. A New Teachers and Student

**Lifeless Dream **

**By: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki but I only own the manga scan complete volume, Saiyuki Reload vol. 2 and vol. 3, wallpapers, cool pictures of singles, groupies and duo characters: elaminated cards, playing cards, few trading cards, and posters. But I only own some other characters with pretty weird names…**

**Don't blame me that I write another story not finishing my other story. This is another from what I thought before uploading this story. I got this idea from them and from my thoughts. But don't get me wrong guys… I didn't steal this fan fiction from them! This story was somehow related to me, things that I've went through, and my thoughts … _**

**Warnings: Few forbidden or foul words**

**Summary:**

This is the story about a young girl name Ayashi Yue who is one of the youngest and older daughters of the Ayashi Family. This girl doesn't like her life and she wants to change the boring old things, then the Saiyuki boys came in her life.

To those review to my story:

**SwitchVale:** Thank you very much that you like of my character.

**Senko_san:** Arigatou for reviewing my first chapter… I wonder which characters of yours remind of mine… ^^

**============================================================================**

**Chapter 2: The New Teachers and Student**

**============================================================================**

There was a small green jeep with 3 men and 1 young lad was sitting on it and stared at the Domino school. There was a tall guy with long red hair and red eyes who was smoking. The other one has brunette hair and emerald eyes. The other one was a man with blonde hair and violet eyes, who was also smoking. And lastly there was a boy with dark brown hair and a pair of golden eyes.

"Are you sure this is the place?" the blonde haired guy asked them, exhaling his cigarette.

"Well that what the lady told us." The brunette guy answers politely.

"It sure looks a little shabby to me…" the red haired guy commented.

"Ne… does it has food there… Harahetta!" the boy complained very hungrily as his stomach growls loudly.

"Urasai, kono baka saru!" the blonde haired man yelled at the boy and hit him with his Harisen.

The blonde haired man looked at the brunette haired guy, "Oi do we have to do this anyway?" he asked him.

"Of course the woman of yours in white told us to look for this mysterious richest girl from a famous family. That's why we're here to find this girl." He answers very politely.

========

In the other day, Yue woke up so early. And she couldn't bear to go to school that she doesn't feel so good today. But she couldn't resist herself of being absent for today, she might get a lower grades if she wasn't there at school. This could upset her teachers and the principal too. She looks around to find Shiroi but she wasn't there in Shiroi's little bed nor in her bed or in her desk.

"Probably she went out to find something to play with…" she said.

She directly went out for the shower, and then she cooks and eats her breakfast. Eating all alone without Shiroi next to her was even more lonely than she could imagine without her parents. But she really don't care, what important to her that she must get on the school right now.

Yue dresses in her red shirt and blue skirt of Domino High school uniform with black shorts underneath her mini-skirt. She opens a box at the shelf and put it at Shiroi's bowl in case when Shiroi comes back she might get hungry. She locked her house really carefully as always. Then she left her apartment. She was walking alone without Mira and Yuuhi to school. Probably Yuuhi was on his Kendo class, and Mira was on her cooking class. Yue was walking slowly and always watched out for the cars before crossing the streets. Until she have reached at her school, until at her classroom. 

As she enters it, it was always been empty when she always came here very early. When she looks around and saw nobody was there. She goes to her desk, and then she took out some materials out of her bag. It was only papers, pens, a pencil, and some coloring materials she took out of her bag. Then she started to draw some comic panels and draw some characters something on each panels. She was drawing it for her next issues. But one of her classmates didn't know that she was the famous comic artist called**_ Shizuko_** her secret name and her pen name. And she was the creator of the mangas, **'The Secretly Destiny**,**'** **'Loveless One**,**'** and **'My Heart**.**'** And now she was still drawing her next issues of **'My Heart**.**'** She doesn't like to tell anyone, so she always kept herself and Shiroi.

Yue looked at the window; many students are coming in this school, and thought for a while. She was still thinking of her so-called family's tradition, but she doesn't know what kind of tradition that her parents, her aunts, and her uncles have told her before. But there was one thing she does always remember that she was told from someone that she always kept that in her mind ever since she was young. _Never to become somebody else's that you don't want to become. Always walk forward to a better future. _That was she was told and always kept it from her mind.

Yue heard some footsteps coming near in the classroom. She quickly packed her materials away, after she packed away she pretend herself reading of her favorite novel that she always read it over and over again. There were her classmates were coming in the classroom yet some of them greeted at her politely and she greeted them back. Then she saw someone was coming inside the classroom. There a girl with long beautiful silky raven black hair with deep bluish eyes. She was also wearing the Domino High school girl uniform like Yue was wearing but she wasn't wearing shorts under her skirt. She was Subata Hisoako, Yue's one and only rival in Domino High school. And behind Hisoako were her female friends who adore of Hisoako's beauty. Yue just ignore at that person, and continued reading her favorite novel. Hisoako and her friends nearer at the silver haired girl, which made Yue, knew what they're up too.

"Oi, kono baka onna Ayashi (hey, you stupid Ayashi girl.). I think you should change from other school than being here!" Hisoako told her.

"Sudayo, Ayashi-san! (That's right!)" Exclaimed of Hisoako's friends,

Before Yue could say anything back at Hisoako and her friends, another person came inside the classroom. There a guy was carrying a bouquet of roses on his right arm; he has short black hair and a pair of brown eyes. The girls were surprise to see the guy had came inside in their classroom.

"Sutarou senpai!" they exclaimed.

The guy was Sutarou Saitoh the classmate of Yuuhi, and the most handsome and popular guy in Domino High school. Her classmates were also surprise to see Sutarou Saitoh came in their classroom, then they were silence and watched him what he's going to do. Saitoh just smiled at the girls which made them blushed seeing his handsome smile. Then he nears at Yue ad hand her over the bouquet of roses. Yue noticed at the beautiful roses, yet she still continued reading her book and ignore of her senpai's courts.

"This is for you, Yue my love. Please accept this gift from me." Sutarou pleaded her so gently at the girl.

Yue didn't answers at Sutarou senpai's word but she kept silence. Yet it made the girls and Hisoako envy at them. And Sutarou was still waiting for the silver haired girl's answers. Then they heard another sound that also came in the classroom. It was Yuuhi, Yue's one savior and her friend who came right on time.

"Oi Saitoh, you better stop courting Yue-chan! Didn't you know that she has already told you a thousand of times that Yue-chan doesn't like you?" Yuuhi told him so angrily.

"And who gave you the right word to tell me about that?!" Saitoh shout at him with veins pooping were showing on his head.

Yuuhi and Saitoh want to fight each other, but they were stopped by Yue. Yue just stood still between Saitoh and Yuuhi and stared at them angrily. Saitoh stared at the girl with astonish eyes looking at her beautifully.

"Would you mind don't start a fight." Yue told them uncomfortable.

"Oh Yue I know you have feelings towards me. Please accept my gift to you as it fits to your beauty." He told her.

Yue was still in silence and still not giving him the answers. Saitoh gave to her the flowers which Yue had accepts it easily. And he left the classroom, before Saitoh left the classroom he glared at Yuuhi with a fierce fire on his eyes as he was telling to him to not interrupt of his own ways again. Then Yuuhi also glared at him back just like what Saitoh did. Then Saitoh was gone, Hisoako and her friends started to followed him behind leaving Yuuhi and Yue in the classroom.

"Yue-chan…" Yuuhi mutter,

"Mou, it's alright Yuuhi-kun. I'm not really that interested to marry that kind of guy like Sutarou senpai." She told him.

Then she put the flower in the teacher's desk, "And beside I also think he should get some other girl like Hisoako. They look a better couple." She said.

"Soudayo Yue-chan…" he said, "Oh that's right I heard there'll be an assembly today at 8:00." Yuuhi reminded him.

"Again? We have been through that assembly last week… I wonder what kind of speech does the principal wants us now." She wonders.

"Well actually…" Yuuhi was trying to say but his voice was drowned by the speaker.

_"To all students in class please go to the auditorium. We have an assembly today… I repeat. To all students in class please go to the auditorium. Thank you."_ Said the loud speaker,

The students groan in pain after hearing of the word **'assembly.'** Yue and Yuuhi looked at their Yue's classmates' tired and irritating looks as they all go straight to the auditorium.

"Well shall we go, Yue-chan?" he asked her politely.

"I would go… but where's Mira-chan?" Yue asked him.

"Err… Mira-chan has already gone first to the auditorium room after her cooking class and my Kendo class. She told me that I should pick you up, because she just reserved the seats for us." He told her.

"I see… Then let's go." She said without any comments, and Yuuhi followed her behind.

They went out of Yue's classroom, but before they went ahead to the assembly. As they passed by next to her Science Class, Yue noticed that she had passed by a familiar blonde haired man but going in different direction. She looked again but she saw nothing behind her.

"Dosta no, Yue-chan?" Yuuhi asked her curiously.

"Iiya… desumi, Yuuhi-kun." She answers quickly as she thought.

Yue continued to walk on with Yuuhi, but she was still thinking of that mysterious blonde haired man that she saw passing by.

At the auditorium, the teacher was trying to give out his usual and boring speech, but one of his students were all yawning, talking, and some are sleeping. Which made the teacher so angry seeing his pupils were like that, but he was glad that some of the students were well-behaved and that's Yuuhi, Yue, and Mira.

"As for me, I, Yamada Oni the second principal of Domino High school, I will be given out for my speech of this school." he announced.

The students were still groaning to death to hear such lame and old speech that made them so tired and bored hearing the same old speech every time when it comes to the assembly. By the time when Yamada Oni has finished his speech, it was Mistuko Misu's turn to speak out. Which made the students woke up and watched at the old man's speech.

"And now we would like to announce to introduce to you all to our 4 new faces. 3 new teachers and a new student will be joining with us this year. Please come up sirs." He said.

4 men went up in the stage; the female students started to cheered as wildly as they looked at those 4 bishounens are in the stage, while the males kept silence also Mira and Yue. Mira wasn't cheering at those 4 handsome men just like the other girls but she keep silence smiling like nothing. As for Yue, she felt as stiffed as she looked at one of the 4 men. The man with the golden blonde hair and purple eyes was on the stage. It was him. It was the blonde haired man that she met him at the mall yesterday and he man that she passed by. She can't believe that the man who she had just met yesterday and today would become her new teacher. Was it a coincidence? Or a fate to meet that man again? She wonders. But she hides her expressions from Mira and Yuuhi so they wouldn't ask her if something's was bothering of her.

Back in the stage, 4 men were surprise so see such many students were watching at them while the blonde haired guy looks so irritating such many female students were cheering at them. Misu was about to introduced at the new comers at Domino, but the brunette took the microphone and started to speak out through.

"Ano… can you all hear me? We're all new here, and we would like to introduce ourselves personally." The brunette guy announced and smile handsomely at the female students which made them to scream more. "Boku wa Cho Hakkai desu (My name is Cho Hakkai.). You may call me Hakkai-sensei or Hakkai-san." He answers.

The red flaming haired guy took the microphone away from the brunette guy, "Oi you're wasting some precious time, Hakkai!" he said, and then he looks at the students. "I am Sha Gojyo. You may call me as Gojyo to all females. And Gojyo-sensei to all males!" he announced. "And this is Genjo Sanzo. You may also call him Sanzo-sama or Bo'zu!" he said as he was pointing at the blonde haired man

Yue looked at them with few vertical lines that was showing of her face. It was the first time that she get see a pervert red flaming haired teacher like him in her life at school, that she saw from her home.

_"Now that's really stupid…"_ she mutters softly.

_"Double stupid…"_ Yuuhi mutters in chibi,

Mira also noticed Yue's look but she pretends that she didn't noticed it. Yuuhi felt some goose bumps to have such an idiotic talk the same like Sutarou Saitoh, and he has a bad feeling to that new teacher.

Back to the stage again, the blonde haired man hit the Gojyo with his legendary fan that came out from nowhere called Harisen after Gojyo told them his name. This made all the students to laugh, as they have sees such a hilarious show in their life.

"Don't tell them that idiotic word and get things straight, you stupid cockroach pervert!" Sanzo shouted at him.

Then he took the microphone away from Gojyo, "Oi don't listen to what he said." He warns them as he gave them a scary look which made the students become silent.

The microphone has fallen out from Sanzo's hand, and then Hakkai caught the microphone up from the air and near at the young lad with brownish hair and a pair of golden eyes just like Yue's eyes.

"And lastly but not least is Son Goku. He likes to eat any food that was edible." Hakkai pointed the young lad's name.

"Na… Hakkai! Ore wa harahetta! (I'm hungry!)" Goku whine loudly as his stomach started to growl so loudly which made the students and the teachers to sweat-drop hearing a loud rumbling sound coming from the lad's stomach. While Sanzo and Gojyo had lost their colors with a major sweat-drop after hearing Goku's stomach rumbles.

"Matte!" cried an old lady coming behind from the stage.

Out came an old lady coming up in the stage, who was only 76 years old the owner and the principal of Domino School, was **Fujisaki Fuuko**. She was being the principal in the school for 53 years after she graduated from Tokyo University. She was very strict among the teachers and always been serious of her job.

_"Oh no here comes Fuuko-sensei's boring speech…"_ Yue mutters.

_"Here comes the old lady's death speech…"_ Yuuhi mutters

"You, young men you're new teachers in this school so you must show your manners and your respects to the students and teachers. And you young lad, even you're still hungry you're not suppose to eat during class, or else you'll get straight to **DETENTION**!" Fuuko shouted at the new teachers and the new student.

"Oh boy this is going be long for sure…" Yuuhi said.

After for long hours as Fuuko sensei was still telling at them about the rules and the correct ways in the school. The assembly was already over. And now it was gym class for Yue and Mira. They were wearing their white t-shirt and blue shorts as their gym uniform for the females' gym class uniform.

"So what do you think, Yue-chan?" Mira asked her.

"About what?" she asked her curiously.

"About Sanzo-sensei, Gojyo-sansei, Hakkai-sensei and Goku-kun of course." She exclaimed.

"No comment…" Yue answers, "You know that I'm not interested in men, Mira-chan." She told her.

Mira nods her head softly with a smile that was appearing in her face. While they were still in their gym class playing volleyball, Yue's mind suddenly appears of Genjo Sanzo, her new teacher's image. She doesn't know why Genjo Sanzo appeared out from her mind. She tried to get that image out of her mind

"Look out!" a boy cried out.

Yue snapped out, and then she looked and saw a soccer ball was coming near her. She wanted to avoid the ball from being hit but it was too late. She was being hit from it at her head. She fell down unconsciously at the ground. Yue couldn't open her eyes; she couldn't move her body too.

_"Is this the end of me? My life must be really short…"_ Yue mutters.

**T.B.C.**

**============================================================================**

**Hay... 2nd chapter was done. Don't think this is the end all right… Anyway please review this chapter! And no flames.**


	3. Yue's New Job

**Lifeless Dream **

**By: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki but I only own the manga scan complete volume, Saiyuki Reload vol. 2 and vol. 3, wallpapers, cool pictures of singles, groupies and duo characters: elaminated cards, playing cards, few trading cards, and posters. But I only own some other characters with pretty weird names…**

**Don't blame me that I write another story not finishing my other story. This is another from what I thought before uploading this story. I got this idea from them and from my thoughts. But don't get me wrong guys… I didn't steal this fan fiction from them! This story was somehow related to me and things that I've been through… **

**Warnings: Few forbidden or foul words**

And thank you very much to the reviewers I hope you like in this chapter.

**Summary:**

This is the story about a young girl name Ayashi Yue who is one of the youngest daughters of the Ayashi Family. This girl doesn't like her life and she wants to change the boring old things, then the Saiyuki boys came in her life.

**============================================================================**

**Chapter 3: Yue's New Job**

**============================================================================**

"Yue! Yue!" called a kind woman's voice.

Yue woke up and saw she was in the middle of the dark. It was so cold and so dark that she could imagine when she was alone at her room. But it was completely different when she was alone in her room. It was filled with darkness in this place and she could feel the cold air.

"Where am I?" Yue wondered.

Then she remembers that she was hit by a soccer ball and got knocked out. Yue can't believe that she could end up like that after she went all these spaces. Yet Yue doesn't seem to be crying. She was staring at her own hands.

"That's right… I've always wanted to die someday… Nobody's care about me even my own family…" she told herself.

"Yue!" shout a woman's loud voice.

"Huh?" Yue wondered.

Yue looked up and saw nobody's was there. Only darkness she could see. Yue wanted to follow that strange voice, but her legs suddenly stiffed. She couldn't move. She wanted to run faster and shout back at the mysterious voice but then she lost her conscious.

"Yue! Yue!" A voice cried out seems that she was crying.

Yue had waked up from Mira's loud and crying voice. Then she found herself that she's in the softest bed that she ever felt in the Clinic than the last time when she last went to the clinic. Yue stirred up in the bed and looked at Mira. Mira was crying and still worried sick of Yue's condition.

"Don't worry, Mira-chan. I won't die so easily than you think it is." She told her unemotional.

Mira just sighs softly. Then next to her was Yuuhi who was worried sick of Yue of her condition, but he was glad that she wasn't hurt. But Yue also knew that Yuuhi was also worried of her, because it would waste her young life.

"Anyway what's happen?" Yue asked them.

"Err… you were being hit by a soccer ball by your new classmate." Yuuhi answers

"Huh? I don't remember having a new classmate in our class…" Yue thought

"Gomen it's my fault that I hit you…" a male voice apologized to Yue.

Yue look at her side and saw the young lad with a brownish hair and a pair of golden eyes just like Yue's eyes. He was so guilty that he hurt someone like Yue for the first time at his first day on school. It was Son Goku, her new classmate that Yuuhi was talking about. Yue just looked at him without any expression. She just sighs softly.

"Oh you must be our new classmate, am I right Goku?" she asked him.

"Err… I'm sorry about that…" he apologized to her.

"Its okay, Goku… It's not your fault that you hurt somebody for the first time. Actually It's my fault that I was out space… probably I was thinking of something…" she answers.

"But still I hurt you…" Goku denied at Yue's excuse.

"Come on, Goku. What really important is that she's alive." Said the brunette guy Cho Hakkai the new school doctor,

Hakkai near at Yue and check at her head. Yue noticed something was shining from Hakkai's palm but Mira and Yuuhi didn't see it. She wonders what that thing on Hakkai's palm was. When the shining thing was gone, she felt okay and never felt any pain and dizzy of her head.

Before Yue could ask Hakkai, the guy in his gym clothes entered the clinic. It was Sutarou Saitoh who was gasping to catch his breathe. Hakkai, Goku and Mira noticed that he was here after he enters it. As for Yuuhi, he felt irritating as he saw Saitoh came inside the clinic as he knows why he's here. Saitoh near at Yue,

"My love, are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?" he asked her very worriedly

"As the matter of fact you could see that I'm fine, Sutarou-senpai." She told him uncomfortably at Saitoh.

"Ano… Is that guy your finance, Miss?" Hakkai asked her politely.

"No that guy is just trying to court her, but our friend always rejects him." Yuuhi answer at Hakkai's question as Yue was about to answers him.

Hakkai, Goku, and Mira shared a major sweat-drop after they heard Yuuhi's answers. And it made Saitoh angry when Yuuhi had answers that kind of answers that wasn't appropriate to him. Before Saitoh could even started a fight with Yuuhi two men came inside the clinic. It was Sanzo and Gojyo who came in.

"So how was the patient there, Hakkai?" Sanzo asked him.

"She looks fine after she was hit by the ball which Goku hit it since he was practicing soccer." Hakkai answers him politely with a smile.

"Are you really okay, Miss beautiful?" Gojyo asked Yue as he nears her closely.

Yet, Yue held Gojyo's faced and pushed him away. She came out of the bed and stood up carefully. Hakkai and Sanzo looked at the moody girl and thought about her condition.

"You shouldn't push yourself hard, Miss." Hakkai told her worriedly.

"I'm all right I can move well. Thanks Hakkai-sensei." She said back.

Yue left the clinic with Mira and Yuuhi who were following her behind, before leaving the clinic she stared at Sanzo. Sanzo looked at the silver haired girl without any expressions were showing out of his face. Then Yue left the clinic and so as Saitoh.

Goku wasn't moving but he stood still and watched as Yue and her friends went back to the field. He was still sad that Yue doesn't seem to notice him a lot. Hakkai, Sanzo and Gojyo noticed that too. Yet they looked more serious when they looked at that moody girl. Hakkai near at Goku,

"Don't worry, Goku. I'm sure she'll forgive you somehow…" he told him.

Goku looked at the brunette guy and nods softly, "I need to go back right now before sensei might scold at me for being not in class." He said and left the clinic.

====

After class dismissal, Yue was on the rooftop watching at the students going home from different direction. She was alone and likes the cold breeze that she felt from it. She likes to stay in the rooftop alone than having someone along with her. Usually Mira and Yuuhi always know that she's in the rooftop to watch the other students. But now Yuuhi and Mira weren't there to find her. Yue knew that they're out to the mall to buy some things, they asked her to join with them. But she could only answers that she needs to stay in school to study.

"So that's where you were, Miss." Said a familiar voice.

Yue took a little peak behind and saw Hakkai was there standing beside her. He was still smiling at the golden eyed girl. Yet Yue didn't looked nor smiled back at him, but she just stared at the below. Hakkai looked at her and knows what she was thinking about. He just stood next to her and looked at the beautiful sunset.

"Such a beautiful sunset, isn't Miss?" he asked her.

Yue didn't look back at him but she answered, "Yeah… Why are you here, Hakkai-sensei?" she asked him.

"Nothing I just want to enjoy the beautiful view of the sunset at the rooftop better than nothing." He answered, "You know, you should at least forgive Goku. He never hurts innocent people like you." He told her.

Yue looked at him without any expressions on her face. She wonders why Hakkai told her about that. Why he was too kind to her? Maybe he was trying to be friend with her. And he was trying his best to comfort some lonely teenagers like her. But Yue didn't mind him to talk with her, but she really like it for the first time there's someone who really noticed her unlike her classmates, and her schoolmates.

"You should be friend with him. Why not give him something like food or something. He might like it." He said then he left.

Yue just looked at where Hakkai had stood up, and then she looks at the sunset. It was really beautiful than she ever thought about it. Maybe Hakkai was right… she thought.

Yue stood up and stretched her arms. It's time for her to do her part-time job. She needs to hurry up or she'll lose her job. She went down and down in the stairs until she have reached the ground, she saw Goku was there standing with his head down.

"Err… Miss about this morning… will you forgive me?" he asked her very shyly,

Yue looked at him not moving an inch. She was thinking about what Hakkai told her about forgiving Goku. Yet she just looked at him without any expressions on her face.

"Its okay now, Goku, I forgive you." She told him.

Then she remembers something that Hakkai have told her of forgiving Goku. She looks at her bag and started to rumbles out and looked at her dark blue and black bag. Then she took out a meat bun that she was saving for it whether if she was hungry or not, and she gave it to Goku.

"Here I give this to you as a present." She told him.

"Honto ni? For me? Arigatou!" he said cheerfully.

Yue just looked at him, and then she noticed. She and Goku do have the same eyes colour, but somehow it seems that they were different in some ways. She wonders why Goku has the same eyes colour as her eyes does. Maybe she could asks him about it why they were born with those golden eyes colour. Or she might ask him if he really believes that a child born with golden eyes would bring disasters or fortune. Or maybe she should leave it a mystery. Or maybe she shouldn't talk about it. What important that she made another friend to him.

Then they saw Hakkai, Gojyo, and Sanzo were standing right next to us. They were all smiling at the girl, except Sanzo who was just staring at her. She was surprise that they were really smiling at her. Yue never get to see one of her classmates or her seniors and juniors smiled at her but she could only see they glared at her very angry. And some of her teachers too but they just smiled at her for being a number 1 student.

"Ah Hakkai, Sanzo, Gojyo look I made another friend!" Goku shouted happily pointing at Yue with red marks on his cheeks.

"Well I guess they did become friends." Hakkai said with a smile.

"Soudone." Sanzo said.

"Hey pretty miss, what's your name?" Gojyo asked her.

"Yue, Ayashi Yue. Please call me Yue. Yoroskune," She told them.

Yue was waiting at their reaction and their comments about being Ayashi Family member. They might even want to insult her, or envy at her being the richest kid in Japan. But they weren't they didn't reacted they only looked at her with a pleased look except for Sanzo who was just calm,

"Yue, huh? It pretty suits on you," Hakkai praised her.

"Yeah," Gojyo praised too.

"So you're one of the Ayashi families. I thought all the Ayashi children look so proud being the one." Sanzo said.

"Well everyone except me. No one in my family cares about me, and I don't care about the wealth, traditions, the culture and other stuffs that you might call it." She corrected him.

They all looked at the girl with a major sweat-drop were showing on their head. They never seen a girl like her wasn't even proud of being an Ayashi. They wonder why she was like that.

Then something was nearing at Hakkai. It was a small white dragon that Yue had ever seen in her whole life just like her little ermine Shiroi. It approach to Hakkai and land on his shoulder. It seems that Yue knew that the little dragon was Hakkai's pet. Hakkai seems very calm when the white dragon sat on his shoulder.

"Is that your pet, Hakkai-sensei?" she asked him staring at the white dragon.

"Err… Hai, Hakuryuu looks a little dangerous wasn't it, Yue-chan?" he answers.

_"I didn't say that he's really dangerous…"_ she mutters with major sweat-drops.

===

Yue was on her work as a waitress. Sanzo, Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku were also there where Yue was working. Goku was eating very fast, and Gojyo, Sanzo, and Hakkai were drinking alcohol. The costumers looked at them with a major sweat-drop every time when Gojyo and Goku were fighting each other against the food. Then Sanzo hit them with his Harisen. The manager of the restaurant, Yue's boss seems so upset when he gets to see such a stupid scene of his costumers were like that for the first time. As for Yue, she never talks to her boss that she knows about the Sanzo-ikkou.

Night came; Yue was the only one waitress was left in the restaurant. As she went out of her locker room, and goes outside and she lock the restaurant's door.

"Well that's it." She said.

She looks behind. Nothing was there just as she suspect. She sighs softly and hid her smile.

_"Always the same…"_ she mutters.

Yue started to walk home alone in the dark streets. As quiet as the silence beetle on the road, but she didn't care of the silence sound in her surroundings but she always liked it after she started to work on her part-time jobs. She reached at her home finally, but before she goes up to her home, she suddenly stops. Yue turn around and look at someone with an angry look but not showing her face.

"How long you guys kept on following me?" she asks them.

"It looks like she found out already." Someone said behind

Yue looked around and saw the Sanzo-ikkou. They're still here and they were standing in the light post behind Yue. Yet it seems that they were following for Yue all the time. Yue wondered why they were following for her in her way home.

"What do you want?" she asked them.

"Etto… It's about staying at some apartment…" Hakkai answers.

"Let's just say that we were looking an apartment to stay." Sanzo answers.

"Soudayo… I don't want to sleep in the jeep again! It's so uncomfortable to sleep." Goku whined

"Oi Hakuryuu could even get tired too, kono baka saru!" Gojyo corrected at the youngster.

_"Jeep?__ Does Hakuryuu can change into a small vehicle?"_ Yue wondered.

While Gojyo and Goku were fighting each other, Yue thought for awhile. She wonders if the Sanzo-ikkou would stay at her house. No, it wouldn't be good. It might make her thought that she's crazy. Then she thought another one. Maybe if she get another job she could earns some more money so she could pay the bills, her school, buy for Shiroi's food, and her materials for her works.

"Hey how about staying at my place." She suggests.

The Sanzo-ikkou looked at the girl with question marks were appearing above their head. Then Yue stared at them back with a major sweat-drop.

"I have lots of unused rooms at my home, but it'll all cost you and the foods are only free." She told them.

"I guess we have no choice…" Sanzo answers without any regretting.

Gojyo, Goku, and Hakkai agreed with him. Then Yue accepts their answers.

They all head to Yue's house at the apartment which was only near at the restaurant. As Yue opens her house, Shiroi jumped out from the door and land at Yue. Yue pets gently at her ermine pet.

"Hello did you really miss me while I was gone, Shiroi?" she asked her.

Shiroi didn't talk her back, but she gave her a small Kikyuu as that she was saying as yes or something. And Yue understand her well what the little creature was saying.

Yue looked at the Sanzo-ikkou, "Guys this is my own ermine pet, Shiroi." She introduced her ermine pet to them.

The Sanzo-ikkou stared at the white and black ermine. They were staring at it for 5 minutes, and then Shiroi and Yue had sweat-drop when they were staring at Shiroi. Hakuryuu flew out from Hakkai's shoulder then he Qyu at Shiroi and Shiroi Kikyu back at the white dragon. Then Yue looked at them with another sweat-drop again. How on earth does the white dragon and an ermine get close to each other and communicate each other even they're different, she wonder.

Yue went inside of her house, and then the Sanzo-ikkou followed her behind. It was really huge and clean inside of Yue's home. Yet it was too vast for a girl like her to live alone in the house. Yue showed them around in the house. Then she showed them 4 unused bedrooms. That was next to her bedroom.

"These are the extra rooms I have here, the door that was near at your bed are the bath room. So you may choose which room whatever you like to stay only that was near to you guys. If you need anything just tell me." She told them. "Oh and don't you ever enter that room near the kitchen. It was forbidden for you all to enter!" she warns them with a scary look.

They all nod what Yue warns them. Then Gojyo neared at Yue again, and gave her a pervert look which Yue noticed it. "How about I'll sleep with you for tonight, Yue-chan?" he asked him.

Sanzo threw Gojyo a newspaper which it perfectly hit at him. Luckily Yue evaded it before she was also hit by Sanzo's newspaper. Shiroi and Hakuryuu just looked at them with a few sweat-drops. And Goku and Hakkai just stared at them with dotted eyes in chibi. As for Yue, she just watched them with no reaction and emotion.

"I guess this wouldn't be that so bad." Yue mutters.

Hakuryuu and Shiroi Qyu and Kikyu, then they looked at them with a major sweat-drop.

**============================================================================**

**So what do you think? Please review this chapter.**


	4. A Funny Day At School

**Lifeless Dream**

**By: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki but I only own the manga scan complete volumes, Saiyuki Reload vol. 2 and vol. 3, wallpapers, cool pictures of singles, groupies and duo characters: eliminated cards, playing cards, few trading cards, and posters. But I only own some other characters with pretty weird names…**

**Don't blame me that I write another story not finishing my other story. This is another story from what I thought before uploading this story. I got this idea from them and from my thoughts. But don't get me wrong guys… I didn't steal this fan fiction from them! This story was somehow related to me and things that I've been through… Except for being a Mangaaka.**

**Warnings: Few forbidden or foul words**

**Summary:**

This is the story about a young girl name Ayashi Yue who is one of the youngest daughters of the Ayashi Family. This girl doesn't like her life and she wants to change the boring old things, then the Saiyuki boys came in her life.

**Chapter 4: A Funny Day at School**

Yue woke up from her sleep. She looked at the beautiful set of her own window. Then she held her head in pain. She can't believe that it was her first time she has a headache in her life.

"_Ch'_ that was a worst nightmare!" she exclaimed.

She was so angry about last night, everything she thought that yesterday was like a dream. A worst nightmare when the Sanzo-ikkou has stayed at her place. Last night was so horrible. Goku and Gojyo had been fighting each other as they were trying to get the last piece of Spring Rolls. Sanzo whacked them with his Harisen and also threw at them with Yue's furniture that almost broke it. While Hakkai, he just eats his dinner quietly. Shiroi went nearer to the silver haired girl and tried to comfort her.

"Don't worry Shiroi I'm alright." She told her.

She looked at her alarm clock. It was past 4:35 in the morning. She really needs to get up early in case that she must eat heavy breakfast since Goku's really hungry.

Yue get up from her bed and took a shower and she dress up in her uniform with her black shorts under her skirt. She went out of her room, and then she headed to the kitchen and start making breakfast then she remembers that Goku was too hungry when it comes for food so she decides to make lunch too incase she should eat more. While she was making breakfast, she could hear footsteps were coming to the dinning room. She looked at the person, and saw Sanzo was standing there. He was wearing his casual black suit with a red tied, he looks so cool yet Yue didn't blushed when she saw Sanzo's good looking in his suite.

"Morning, Sanzo-sensei you're up early." Yue said, "You could get what's on the table. And don't worry I didn't put any poison in those foods I make." She told him.

"_Ch'_ I didn't say those food you made were poison." Sanzo snorted and he took his seat and start eating his breakfast.

It was very quiet in the room, Sanzo was still eating his breakfast and Yue was almost finishing cooking the breakfast. Sanzo was wondering how a girl like Yue lived alone in the apartment in such a big room. And what and how she was different from her family.

"Ah it's already breakfast!" a youngster cried happily.

They looked and saw Goku he was wearing his uniform of Domino high school he looks so cute and good-looking to wear it, yet he doesn't like to button his jacket so he let it open. He headed out very happily went in his seat and starts eating his breakfast very fast.

"Oi saru don't eat them all they're not for you!" Gojyo shouted next to Goku.

"Ah such a beautiful day, ohayo mina-san," Hakkai greeted them with warm smiles.

"Ohayo Gojyo-sensei, Hakkai-sensei, and Goku you're just in time for breakfast." Yue told them then she put food on a small bowl one is for Hakuryuu and the other one is for Shiroi.

"_Just in time_? **It's only 5:15 in the morning and it's so early!**" Gojyo complained as he took another bite.

"Time is time and breakfast and breakfast, they're just the same." Yue told him then she joined them.

They all ate breakfast; yet before finishing the food Goku and Gojyo began to quarrel each other of the last one again. This made Yue so uncomfortable when she remembers from last night. Before she could stop them, Sanzo hit Gojyo and Goku with his Harisen again with veins popping were appearing on his head.

**"URASAI KONO BAKEROS!"** he shouted at them very angrily.

Yue sighs softly when everything have settles, she took the dishes and put them at the sink. Then she starts cleaning it, and then Hakkai helps her washing the dishes too. Yue didn't hesitate about helping her cleaning the dishes but she let him do it.

After cleaning the dishes they went out of the house. Yue locked the door very securely so no robbers or thieves would enter her house while she was away.

"Well I go ahead now guys." She told them.

"Ano… Ayashi-san…" Hakkai asked her

"I've already told you last night to call me Yue, Hakkai-sensei." She told him, "What is it?"

"Are you sure you're okay to walk alone? We can give you a ride to the school." Goku told her.

"Err—how about you guide us to school?" Hakkai said very nervously.

Yue blink 2 times, "Huh? But you guys went there without me yesterday…" she said confusedly.

"Let's just say that we never memorizes the path very well at all." Sanzo told the silver haired girl.

"… I see… then I'll guide you guys…" she answers in her head defeat.

Hakuryuu transformed into a green jeep. Yue can't believe in her eyes that Hakuryuu could change into vehicle. She looks around if anyone saw Hakuryuu from changing his form. But there was no one was watching them, she gave out a small sighs. The Sanzo-ikkou climbed in the jeep, and Yue sat on next to where Goku was sitting. Instead sitting next to Gojyo she knows that he might be doing something sneaky to her. Yue did guide them to school, yet no students nor were teachers there. The silver haired girl got off from the jeep.

"Then I'll see you teachers later." She said as she leaves them behind, then Goku followed her behind.

They reached at their classroom yet it was empty. Yue went to her own desk, then she put all her few materials from her bag and continued her work. As for Goku, he was bored when he was at the classroom doing nothing. He noticed that Yue was working on something, and he was very curious what Yue was doing on her desk.

"Ne Yue-chan, nani shiteru?" Goku asks her curiously.

"Nothing. Just drawing, that's all." She answers.

"**_JUST DRAWING_!** It looks like you're making a comic book!" Goku exclaimed

"Just don't tell anyone that I'm making one, alright?" she told him.

"Alright, but why?" he asks her again.

"It's because I don't want anyone would bothers me and my work. I just don't want anyone to tell about this, okay." She answers him.

Goku looked at Yue and gave her a question look. He still doesn't understand why Yue was answering like that. Yet it also made him so curious and bothers so much of Yue's secret. He really hates it when somebody has secrets they keep it from him. It really bothers him so much. Then Yue noticed that Goku seems very mad when she told him not to tell anyone.

"Alright since you're a little curious _and_ you hate someone keeping secrets I'm going to tell only once." Yue said finally.

"I was working as a comic artist yet I use my secret name. Nobody knew that I'm the mysterious famous artist it made me secure that nobody knows that I am this mysterious artist. That's why I kept it a secret." She told him.

"So that's mean you don't want anyone to tease you about your work?" Goku wondered.

Yue nods at him slowly. "That's all I could tell. Oh and don't you ever tell Sanzo-sensei, Hakkai-sensei, and Gojyo-sensei about this too, okay Goku?" she said.

"Wakatta, Yue-chan!" Goku answers energetic.

Then someone opens the door, and Yue took all her things and put them back in her bag and pretends herself that she was reading her favorite noble book. One of Yue and Goku's classmates are entering their classroom. One of them greeted at them, then Yue and Goku greeted at them back. After greeting at them, another one group that was only females came inside the classroom. Yes it was Subata Hisoako and her gang. They went nearer at the silver haired girl,

"Aa you're still here, Ayashi-san? Why don't you move from other school?" Hisoako told Yue.

"That's right!" Hisoako's friends agreed.

"Oi, why are you girls teasing Yue-chan? She isn't bothering you!" Goku defend on Yue against Hisoako and her friends.

Yue was surprised that Goku was defending her from Subata Hisoako and her friends from the first time. She doesn't know why Goku really have to defend her from them.

"Ara, why are you defending Ayashi-san, Son-kun?" Hisoako's friends asked him.

Before Goku could say anything, Sutarou Saitoh came in the classroom with a bouquet of red roses that he was carrying it. He was on his visit to Yue again as usual. He near at Yue and he gave her a handsome look.

"Here's the bouquet of red roses please accept my love Yue." Saitoh said.

Yue didn't move an inch but she was staring at him without any expressions or reaction on her face, "I've already told you a lot of times to stop courting me. Why don't you court the girls who like you instead of me?" She told him.

"Ne, Yue-chan isn't it that guy from yesterday," Goku asked her.

"That is Sutarou Saitoh he's the senior student of our school. Mostly all the girls in this school really likes him and wants him to become his girlfriend, unfortunately he always trying to win my heart but I have no interests on him." She told him.

Again, before Goku could a say another word to Yue, Yuuhi came in the classroom to save Yue from Saitoh again. And Saitoh was so irritated that Yuuhi always came here to save Yue. Yet he gave Yue the flowers and left. Before leaving the room, Saitoh and Yuuhi glared at each other with flames on their eyes. Then Saitoh leaves the room without any words. Yuuhi went near at Yue and Goku.

"Are you alright, Yue-chan?" Yuuhi asked her very worriedly.

"Mou Yuuhi-kun, I'm alright. And besides, Goku defends me from Subata Hisoako and her friends before you." Yue told him and she points at Goku.

Yuuhi looked at the youngster then he saw Goku waves at him energetically with a wide innocent smile.

"Eh? I never knew there would someone defend on Yue-chan other than me." Yuuhi said.

"Are? You're also defending Yue-chan, senpai?" Goku asked confusedly.

"Yeah. Yuuhi-kun is the only one who usually saves me from Sutarou senpai when he's trying to court me." Yue told him.

"Oh I get it! It's because your friend's the only one whose more kind to you than the others." The youngster said as he's getting in the point.

Yuuhi laughed a little when he saw Goku's reaction. "You're a very interesting guy I ever met, Son-san." He said.

"You could call me Goku if you like… err…" the youngsters said.

"It's Mimura Yuuhi, you can call me Yuuhi, Goku." He told him.

Goku smiled at him with a very big glee which made Yue to make a weird faces when she looks at Goku's face. _"Such a weird guy…"_ she mutters softly with a major sweat-drop. Then Yue remember on something.

"By the way, where's Mira-chan, Yuuhi-kun?" Yue asked Yuuhi.

"I'm sure she's supposed to be here in any minute…" Yuuhi told her.

"My it looks like we're all here." Said a familiar voice.

They all looked behind at Yuuhi's back. And they saw Mira was there behind with a smiling face on her face as usual. "O genki desu ka, mina-san?" she asked them.

"Taku na Mira-chan…" Yuuhi said almost surprise.

"Who's your another friend, Yue-chan?" Goku asked Yue,

"That's Akiyoshi Mira, remember from yesterday's incident? She was there." Yue told him.

"Ara… I see that you made Son-san a friend. Please to meet you, Son-san." Mira greeted at him.

"Call me Goku, Mira-neesan." He said with a smile, "Oh yeah… what are you going to do with that flowers that Sutarou senpai gave it to you, Yue-chan?" he asked her.

"Oh this I'll put it at the teacher's desk instead. Since I don't accept Sutarou Senpai's gift." She answers and put the flowers at the teacher's desk.

Then the teacher came in the classroom, all the students in the classroom goes back to their proper places. Yuuhi says goodbye to his friends also Goku, and goes back to his classroom. Yue was still on her seat and her eyes were still closed tightly. She was thinking of her next project without making anyone knows her work. She opened her eyes and saw very surprise to see her teacher. It was Cho Hakkai. But what was her first subject was? She thought of herself.

"Ohayo mina-san, today I will be your English teacher. So please turn your page on 252." Hakkai said with a smile.

The girls began to blush and got excited to see Hakkai's warm smile. Except for Mira and Yue who were only kept their mouth shut. And Yue got irritated to hear her female classmates were astonishing at Hakkai.

"Ah, Hakkai look over here!" Goku shouted excitedly and waving at him and Hakkai waved at him back.

Yue pulled Goku backed to his seat and gave him a deadly glared, which made Goku to keep quiet. Hakkai laughed softly when he saw Yue glared at the youngster.

Hakkai had all the hours of some subjects with them of English, Social Studies and Science. Yue was so amazed that Hakkai could do 3 subjects, but why he was her teacher of her subjects. Was that a coincidence? Or Hakkai wants to teach at her classroom? She really can't believe that Hakkai called her to read out loud of the readings, answering his questions, and volunteer. Which made her female classmates felt jealous of her, because Hakkai always chose her first. And Goku was eating food in class even he was to hungry to wait until lunchtime. Which made Yue to punched or hit him with a book, or glared at him with her deadly eyes to keep him quiet.

Class was over. And it was lunchtime. Many students were eating lunch at the canteen, some are at their classrooms or some prefer eating outside, the garden. Up at the rooftop, where Yue used to eat her lunch alone. But now Yuuhi, Mira, and the Sanzo-ikkou were eating lunch together with her.

"So tell me why you guys want to eat lunch together with me?" she asked them.

"Like Hakkai-sensei, said its better when you eat lunch together with other people so you must get used to it." Mira told her with a smile.

"Soudayo. And if you don't, you might not be able to meet new people." Gojyo agreed at Mira.

"Another one!" Goku exclaimed at Yue.

"Mou you've already ate my second box, Goku. This is my fourth box." Said the silver haired girl and she gave the obento box to Goku.

_"But how on earth did Yue-chan bring so many lunchboxes?"_ Yuuhi and Mira mutter softly with a major sweat-drop.

_"Ch' stupid monkey."_ Sanzo mutters.

"One question Sanzo-sensei, which subjects are you teaching us?" Yuuhi asked him.

Sanzo ate another of his lunch. Yuuhi, Mira, and Goku waited at the blonde haired man's answer curiously. Sanzo was still eating his lunch, and then he drank of his beer.

"Um… I think it's better not to ask him." Hakkai said whispered to them with a sweat-drop appearing on his head.

Then the others also have sweat-drop appearing on their head too. While the blonde haired man was eating his lunch, he took a little looked at the silver haired girl. He can't take his eyes off looking at Yue who was so calm, and cool to herself. He smirked a little and goes back eating his lunch.

Lunch break was almost over. Yue, Mira, and Goku go back to their classroom while Yuuhi went to his own classroom. As for Sanzo, Hakkai, and Gojyo they were talking about Yue.

"So what do you think of Ayashi Yue?" Hakkai asked them.

"Let's just say she kindda reminds me of someone…" Gojyo said as he looked at Sanzo.

"Whom are you referring to?" Sanzo asked him and he pulls out of his gun form his clothes.

"Err--- no one." Gojyo answers quickly before Sanzo could get to kill him.

"Anyway I bet _she's_ the one." Hakkai answers very seriously.

"But still we don't have enough evidence about her." Sanzo told him, "Before we could act we must find more information about her."

Back where Yue and her 2 friends are, they were still waiting for their teacher, yet no one shown up. Yue was hoping that the next subject would be Gojyo or Sanzo and hopes that they won't do the same like Hakkai. But wait a minute what subjects do they teach? She wonders. Yue looks behind to see what Goku was doing yet then again, the brunette lad was eating secretly back there.

"Doesn't he ever get fat?" she wondered herself.

**"KYAH! IT'S SANZO-SENSEI!" **

Yue felt a cold chill that was on her shines as she heard her female classmates shriek so excitedly. The silver haired girl looks up to see at Sanzo, from what she sees that the blonde haired man doesn't seem to show his expressions yet he remain calm and emotionless as always as Yue expected.

"Sanzo! What subject are you teaching us?" Goku asks Sanzo who still has his energetic personality.

"Are? You're our new Math Teacher, Genjo-sensei?" one of Yue's classmates asks Sanzo.

"Is that true, Sanzo?" Goku asks him.

As Goku asked that question, Sanzo remained silent like a cricket. This made the students was staring at him very strangely at him. This also made Yue to sweat-drop and has a pain look with few veins pooping been appearing above her head.

"Let's get into the topic will 'ya." She said.

"God idea, since I'm your teacher please copy the notes that I'm going to write it in this blackboard." Sanzo said.

"This isn't my day after all…" Yue whispered.

**-Later on**

Yue was having a huge headache after from what she encounter for today. Today's school's much worse than she ever thought of her life. First Hakkai gets to do 3 subjects but she doesn't mind at all and Sanzo's much worse than Hakkai. He sucks at Science Lesson and not only that, he doesn't seem to be care on the task. This was her worst day ever.

"Something the matter, Yue-chan?" Mira asks her.

"Iie. Nandemonai." The silver haired girl answered, "I'll be going to the clinic. And I'll be just fine."

Before Mira could disagree at her friend's request but Yue was already out of the class. Mira couldn't help herself but to worry at the silver haired girl's condition so badly. Goku saw Yue walking out of the room, and he was curious at the silver haired girl's problem.

"Ne, Mira-chan, is Yue-chan always like that?" he asked her.

"No… but this is the first time I've seen it." Mira answered.

Sanzo was hiding somewhere and he over hears the conservation that Mira and Goku were talking about. Then he walks to the same direction where Yue went. To the clinic. As Sanzo entered the room he saw the silver haired girl was sleeping on the clinic's bed peacefully. Her beauty was really amazing that he could not describe the correct word.

"That girl…" he whispered. "That can't be really right."

**T.B.C**

**Kairi:** Finally I've got the 4th chapter already. Man… sorry that you all waiting of this chapter I have problems on editing my chapter. Please R and R


End file.
